


Pieces of an Unwanted Puzzle

by Batchick20



Series: Jack and Danny Oneshots [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Female Danny Fenton, Female Tucker - Freeform, Jazz Mentioned, No Resolution, Only mentioned though, Tucker mentioned, danny heard something she wasnt supposed to, i'm in a mood, jack messed up, no ghost stuff, not too important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batchick20/pseuds/Batchick20
Summary: On a weekend that Jack had planned to spend with his oldest daughter, he finds himself home alone with his youngest. Not letting the change bother him, he gears up to spend quality time with Danny instead. Everything comes to a screeching halt when Danny suddenly apologizes.Female Danny. I felt it added a little something to the angst.Also, please read the notes at the beginning and end. I need some feedback from people!
Series: Jack and Danny Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713553
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Pieces of an Unwanted Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time before I added pure angst to the series. Something like this, in particular, is something I have had on my mind for a while. Don't be surprised if you see more of this from me. Honestly, it doesn't help that I have been reading sad (I guess) DP fanfics the past few days. That being said:  
> There is another fanfic for the fandom that I have been thinking about that I am not sure I should write or post. At the end I will have it described and you guys can let me know what you think. It involves things that normally I wouldn't read but it has definitely been on my mind. Like I said, I will describe it in the notes at the end of this and probably my other additions in the future.
> 
> ALSO I would like to thank everyone who has been commenting on the sections of this series of oneshots. They have all been really nice and encouraging so far which is awesome. Posting things online for people to read and comment on gives me MAJOR anxiety. I have to psych myself up to read the comments so the fact that they have been positive so far is amazing. THANK YOU GUYS!
> 
> Now time to make you feel things you might not want to feel.  
> I do not own Danny Phantom.

“I’m sorry.”

Those words were spoken so softly that Jack had almost missed them. 

Jazz and Maddie had literally just driven off in the GAV. They had just caught wind of a psychology conference that would be discussing ghosts going on that weekend. They had only managed to snag two tickets so it was decided that Jazz, who liked to think of herself as the family’s resident psychologist, and Maddie, who was less likely to get pulled over halfway there during the seven-hour drive, would be the ones to go. This left Jack and Danny suddenly alone.

Turning to face his youngest daughter who sat on their front steps, he tilted his head in confusion.

“Why? Did you do something?” He asked.

“No… just… I know you were planning to spend quality time with Jazz this weekend.”

“Eh… it’s alright. We can always do something next weekend. Are you okay though? I know your mother had something planned for the two of you. The conference was sudden but your mom  _ really _ is the best one to drive long hours. And this means a lot to your sister.”

“I don’t mind. I’m sure Mom  _ really  _ wanted to hang out with Jazz. I’m just sorry this happened when you had planned things for the two of you.” 

There was something in the way Danny had spoken that bothered him. It left an uneasy feeling in his chest that bordered on painful. If only he could figure out what it was…

“Well… now we get to spend Danny-Daddy time together. It will be great! I know you and your sister have different interests but I am sure some things I’d planned you’ll like. And if not we can always do something else!”

For some reason this caused Danny to look down at the ground. 

“We don’t have to. You can save it all for when Jazz is here.” A pause. “And we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“Of course I want to do something with you Danny-O. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I’m not Jazz.”

The unease was growing. Pieces of a puzzle he didn’t know existed were surfacing and he really wanted to shove them back down. The picture they were trying to show him was one he didn’t want to see. 

“Of course you’re not. You’re Danny! I would never think otherwise!” He replied, trying to tell the nearly complete puzzle it was wrong. That  _ he _ was wrong--

“But she’s your favorite.”

The last piece was put into place and the whole image was revealed. Ice overtook his veins. He felt his face lose its color and tried to get his brain to start working again. He had to  _ do _ something…  _ say _ something. Anything.

“Danny--”

“It’s fine. Really. Everyone loves Jazz more. She is smarter, prettier, easier to get along with… There is a reason she gets along with basically everyone she meets.”

“How--”  _ Do you know she is my favorite? _

“It’s not like I haven’t heard you say it. Between the two of us, she is your favorite. I get it. I never heard Mom admit it, but I’m sure she feels the same way. Like I said,  _ Everyone _ loves Jazz more. So sorry you are stuck with me for the weekend. I can see if I can stay at Tuck’s so you can have some alone time. I know it’s been like forever since anyone stayed here alone.”

He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t even  _ think _ . 

Jazz being his favorite was something he only admitted out loud a few times. Each time he could have  _ sworn _ neither of his daughters were around. For Danny to have  _ heard _ that…

_ Oh God. _

Taking his silence as a confirmation that he wanted time alone, Danny nodded and took her cell out of her pocket. She texted her best friend since childhood and almost immediately got a reply. 

“Tuck said her parents are okay with it. I’m just going to go get some stuff real quick then I will be out of your hair.” Danny informed him while standing.

She went into the house and less than ten minutes later she was walking out the front door. He still stood in the driveway facing the house unable to really  _ do _ anything. She passed him after promising to return before curfew Sunday night. 

“ _ Sorry… _ ”

He finally regained enough of his senses to say just that  _ one  _ word. It wasn’t enough. It would  _ never be enough _ . 

He heard her footsteps stop. She might have turned around, but from his position he couldn’t tell.

“Me too. See you Sunday. I’ll try to give you and Mom as much time with Jazz when they get back as I can.”

And just like that, the footsteps resumed and he was soon alone. 

He couldn’t tell how long he stood there like a permanent fixture in the driveway. The air began to chill as the sky darkened and he finally regained enough control to go up the stairs leading to his front door and enter his home. The silence was as eerie as it was heavy. When he woke up today he had imagined his house being filled with laughter and discussion between him and his daughter. Sure, there had been a change in  _ which _ daughter it would be, but he truly didn’t mind  _ that _ much.  _ Yes _ , he had a favorite.  _ Yes _ , that favorite was his oldest.  _ No _ , that didn’t mean he was unwilling to spend time with his youngest. He still  _ loved _ Danny. Jazz was just easier for him to bond with. Danny had become withdrawn these past months. It made connecting with her, or even talking to her, extremely difficult. Though if the reason was because she heard him call her older sister his favorite it was no  _ wonder  _ she became distant.

He sat down on the couch and stared at his hands. He had written off her recent behavior as just being a teenager. Sure, Jazz hadn’t gone through a distancing phase, but everyone was different. Maddie had thought something was wrong with Danny since she no longer told her everything. The past months his wife had lied awake at night wondering if she had done something wrong. It was him. He ruined it for his wife.

Jazz was Jack’s favorite but Danny was Maddie’s. Ever since they were little that is how it had been. For some reason, he related more with the girl who looked like his wife while Maddie got along with the one who resembled him. It had always seemed like the girls liked it that way too. Jazz would always run to him and Danny to Maddie. It didn’t matter which was closer at the time. That was just what his girls did.

But now Danny thought that Maddie favored Jazz. Actually, she seemed to think  _ everyone _ preferred the redhead. Was that his fault too? How much damage had he done to his little girl?

From the kitchen, the landline went off. Mechanically, he got up and answered it. It was Maddie calling to let him know that they arrived at the hotel alright. 

“The conference closed for the day but tomorrow we will be there bright and early. So, what have you and Danny been up to? Did you two eat yet?”

By the tone of her voice, he could tell she wanted to know every detail of what he and Danny did together. She was probably wishing, like he normally would, that she was there with her favored baby to share every moment of happiness. 

“She is staying the night at the Foley’s.” His voice was hollow even to his own ears.

“Oh, Jack honey. I’m sorry. What happened?”

“I messed up. It’s all my fault. She knows… She heard me say it and  _ I couldn’t do anything to stop her _ .”

“Jack… what are you talking about? What did she hear?  _ What _ is your fault?”

Sinking to the floor he said the one word that wrapped the situation up nicely.

“ _ Everything _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> After re-reading this I realized that every part of this series ended with Jack speaking and, while unintentional, I am loving it.   
> Also anyone else remember Jack admitting that he favored Jazz? This (according to the wiki, I personally don't remember this) did happen in an episode.
> 
> NOW, before I go into details about the fanfic I am unsure about writing and posting, there are some things I need to say first.  
> 1.) From the show, I don't truly ship Danny with anyone. He is baby and no one in cannon is good enough for him. I also have issues with just about everyone he is shipped with for reasons I won't go into. That being said, I do occasionally put him in relationships with cannon characters. On Fanfiction.net I have a story where Fem! Danny is with Dash. I gave him a whole new personality but still. It was Dash.  
> 2.) I go through cycles of liking the Fentons (not Danny. I always love Danny) and disliking them. Right now I have some issues with them (if ya couldn't tell).   
> 3.) I like when Vlad is good. I like when he is bad. I like when he is just there. He is a character that a writer can do SO much with, as evident on this website alone. He can be the villain, a mentor, a pain, a savior, etc. I have never written anything with him so it is something I would like to try. (And I will before the fic I am leading up to describing.)  
> 4.) Of all ship pairings for this show, one I really don't like is Danny/Vlad romantically. However, it is a pairing that I see and ask myself "What do people see in it?" and "What have other writers done with it?" And so, I recently started reading a bunch of different types of Danny/Vlad fanfics. It has been... interesting to say the least. It really is all over the place spectrum wise.   
> 5.) My recent mood (see point 2) as well as me having spent the past 3 days reading Danny/Vlad fanfics has inspired me. Thing is that I am unsure whether or not to post it if I write it. I want your polite opinions on the matter. So, here is what I have been thinking about:
> 
> Danny is sick of everyone comparing her to Jazz. For this and other reasons not fully worked out, Danny (who will be female) decides to rebel. Out on a flight (or whatever IDK) she runs into Vlad and after some events, they both decide to hook up (which would not be described most likely. I will probably just illude to smut and not actually write it.) This one time brings a series of events where the two secretly get back at her parents by being with each other and reveling in what only they know. It is during this time that the millionaire (billionaire?) notices that while everyone (Jack, Maddie, school staff members, etc) all believe in Jazz and what she can accomplish, no one believes in Danny (who literally saves everyone 24/7 and deserves everyone's support). He decides to give her an internship with him confusing everyone. He becomes her mentor and the one to invest the most in her future. This (when combined with their method of getting silent revenge against Jack and Maddie) leads to some sugar baby/daddy themes though that won't really be what is going on (the daddy kink makes me unconfortable tbh). Under his guidance, she becomes stronger and finally starts to see her self worth. Finally, she understands that she doesn't have to resign herself to a life at the Nasty Burger. She is capable of more than anyone else can imagine. And she wants to show everyone just what Vlad has taught her.  
> Now, in this, Vlad won't be pure evil. He will prob start out bad but with Danny's influence become more of a neutral party. His care for Danny will be genuine, even though they might constantly change. And Danny won't become evil or anything, though she will struggle with her morals at times.  
> This would be done as a series similar to this one broken up by what is going on. As such I would probably summarize what happened previously for anyone who skips portions. That way people can pick and choose which parts they do and do not want to read. It would be labeled underage because for this I kinda need Jazz to still be in high school and in Amity, but won't give an age so people can make her whatever age they want.  
> Obviously, there is a lot to still work out but I just need some feedback on whether or not I should go through with it. Since this is a pairing I am unfamiliar with and a tad uneasy with I am hesitating, especially when compared to the other things I have done for this fandom. Opinions of other people would be nice. That being said, please word things kindly. You guys have been so nice so far. If you don't think I should write it (or post it) just say no and maybe a reason why. No need to get personal. 
> 
> To everyone who actually read all of my notes:  
> You rock. As someone who usually never reads the author's notes, I'm impressed. Especially since I wrote A LOT.  
> STAY SAFE EVERYONE!


End file.
